Christmas Hitman Reborn
by NenePasciele
Summary: Reborn planned a Vongola Style Christmas party for the family and everyone was instructed to bring creative gifts for each other and those who fail to bring or misses anyone will face punishment. Tsuna, being Tsuna, does it all last minute but he keeps running into trouble that hinders him from his mission, will he be able to get gifts for everyone or will he face punishment?


**Chiwassu Minna-san~~~  
****Now I know I have stories that I need to be updating  
****But this is just my Christmas Present haha**

**This is one of the three Christmas themed stories that I'll be uploading  
****One for Prince of Tennis  
****One for Kuroko no Basuke  
****And then this one hahaha**

**I love Christmas but I'll be uploading them early  
****Since I'll be busy during the holidays  
****Hope you enjoy them  
****Saa We Start~~~**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned KHR but then again, I can't handle the stress of being a mangaka… I can't even handle the stress of having three exams on three consecutive days oh well…**

Quick Summary:  
Reborn planned a Vongola Style Christmas party for the family and everyone was instructed to bring creative gifts for each other and those who fail to bring one will face punishment. Tsuna however, being Tsuna, didn't find time to get everyone gifts. So he rushes out to get his gifts last minute but he keeps running into trouble that hinders him from his mission, will he ever be able to get the gifts or will he face punishment?

* * *

Christmas Hitman Reborn

"Hiiiee, I completely forgot about going shopping!" Tsuna ran straight out of the house that morning and headed towards the shopping district in a flash. The week before, Reborn had invited everyone to a Christmas party at his house and instructed everyone to bring a gift for each other, but there was a catch. Those who didn't give a good gift would face punishment afterwards. Tsuna, not wanting to deal with the hitman any more than he does currently, made a mad dash to try and find his friends perfect gifts.

This was his first Christmas with them so he didn't want to mess it up or anything either. But that was the big problem in itself, he hadn't ever had to get a gift for anyone other than his mother and she always loved whatever he had given her. But for other people, it was different. Most of them were best friends with each other and Tsuna was certain that they expected him to know what they'd want the most.

However, the poor brunette didn't know what to get them and he didn't want to just give them plain old chocolates, candies or some trinket, he wanted the gift to mean something; to show them that he was genuinely happy that they had become his friends. But thanks to the same infant, he wasn't able to go out to try and find them something. Instead he had either been training, too tired to even move, let alone go out to shop or had somehow ended up sparring with Hibari. It seemed that Reborn had put him up to something and now, whenever he least expected, Hibari would be there to surprise attack him... and that happened quite often.

So now that the party was the next day, Tsuna had to be productive in this one day that he was given.

Tsuna panted as he reached the edge of the shopping district. He stood there for a moment and gazed in awe at the Christmas decorations that covered the area. There was Christmas music playing from the speakers and there were many families that were walking around and enjoying the snowy weather and each other's company. This had brought Tsuna down a bit but he shook it off and decided to go looking into a store to find something for the girls first. Kyoko and Haru seemed to like those girly kind of things, so he figured that he would at least go and try to look.

He stood in front of the store and stared at it for a moment, having a staring contest with the sign in the store window that said 25% off all accessories and makeup. After a good 5 to 10 minutes of looking at the items on display, he became totally flustered and was shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Whaaa~ I can't go in there! It's too embarrassing!" He screamed at himself and was gripping his head in confusion as to what the items on display were. There were cupcakes with faces and tiny cylinders filled with glossy stuff and lipsticks with colorful coverings. There were even box sets that included multiple items but Tsuna didn't know which ones were accessories and which ones was the makeup. "And how do girls pick these things? How do they know which ones are the right ones to use?!" Tsuna was even more confused than he was in math class.

He figured that starting with the girls was a bad decision and decided to go on to another store. "I wonder who I should start with..." Tsuna looked around for a bit and noticed a sports shop. "Ahh, Yamamoto and Onii-san both like sports, maybe I can find something good for them." Tsuna said to himself happily and was about to make his way over when there was a sudden explosion.

"Hiieee!" Tsuna screeched and looked over towards the commotion. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked to find a silverette coming from the smoke. "G-Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna should have figured that his self-proclaimed right hand man was the cause of the fuss. The boy continued to run and was looking behind him for something but then he noticed his precious boss.

"Ah, Juudaime! Ohayo gonzaimasu!" Gokudera ran over towards him.

"Gokudera-kun what kind of trouble could you get into so early in the day?" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"I was being followed by some guys in black uniforms so I blew them up and ran off to ditch them." Gokudera stated proudly.

"Guys in black uniforms?" Tsuna questioned and looked behind the silverette to find two policemen running after the silverette, calling out for him to stay where he was. "You blew up two policemen?!" Tsuna exclaimed as he took another glance at the tattered and weary cops. Tsuna sort of felt sorry for them.

"Gokudera-kun, this way!" Tsuna grabbed the silverette's arm and dragged him away.

"He's running!" One of the cops exclaimed and ran towards them. Tsuna paused for a moment before noticing a huge crowd surrounding some street performers and ducked in there. The pair swerved before heading out the other side of the crowd and ran into a random store. Tsuna looked through the display window and sighed with relief as he saw the two men run past them.

"We're safe now, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled at the silverette.

"Honto ni, gomenasai Juudaime! I have caused you unnecessary trouble!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Ah, please be a little quieter Gokudera-kun, we're disturbing others." Tsuna gave the surrounding people an apologetic smile. "So why exactly did you blow up the policemen?" Tsuna dreaded saying the phrase.

"In truth Juudaime, I thought they were evil spirits of Christmas!" He exclaimed.

"Evil what?!" Tsuna was completely caught off guard with the response.

"I heard that they haunt unsuspecting people who happen to be walking by them and when you see one, you have to fight them off before they get to you. I thought exorcism might work so I tried it on them but those two thought that I was insulting them so they chased me. Once they did that, I had no choice but to attack."

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna facepalmed before looking outside and noticed a vendor.

"Come this way." Tsuna dragged his storm guardian towards the woman. "Um excuse me..." Tsuna looked towards the woman. "May I ask what you are selling today?"

"Oh yes, well what I have here is a charm to ward off evil spirits and will protect anyone from them. It has also been said to bring about good luck." The woman showed him a crystal pendant that seemed to have a red hue inside.

"Yes that's perfect." Tsuna paid the woman before pulling his guardian away again. "Hai, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna gave the pendant to the silverette who seemed to be a bit bewildered.

"De-Demo, Juudaime. I can't take this, it should be given to you for protection." The other insisted.

"No, no, no, Gokudera-kun... I insist that you have it." Tsuna sweatdropped. _'Besides, I think spirits haunt your thoughts more than they do mine.'_

"Then I shall treasure it, but I must take my leave Juudaime. I have promised to *shudder* help Aneki with her... Christmas Preparations." With a wave, Gokudera had run off leaving the brunette to himself. Now maybe he could have some time to find a present for the two sports stars.

"Ex...se.. me"

'_Now what can I get Yamamoto-kun?' _Tsuna thought, not noticing the woman that was calling out to him.

"Excu... me."

'_But I'm sure that he has almost everything related to baseball. So what else would there be?'_ Tsuna continued to think.

"Hello, sir. Excuse me!" The woman finally caught the brunette's attention.

"Ah, I'm sorry, we're you calling me?" Tsuna looked at her.

"Yes... the thing is sir, that you are the one hundredth person to pass by our store today and we have the obligation to give you this prize." The woman said, handing him an envelope along with two keychains of anime characters.

"Oh... um, thank you." Tsuna was still a little confused about the whole ordeal. So he just listened to the girl before he left. "I wonder what's in here." He opened the envelope and saw a coupon that gave a discount to any store in the shopping district that participated. He thought it was really handy and was happy that he'd be able to save some money with this, seeing as he had spent some on the charm for Gokudera already.

"Hagii~ we're short desu." Tsuna heard a familiar girl exclaimed and turned towards a bakery. There he saw two familiar girls, one dark haired brunette and another orange haired girl.

"Kyoko-chan? Haru?" The two turned at their names being called.

"Ah Tsuna-kun." Kyoko seemed to have brightened up upon seeing him.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru smiled. "Can Haru ask a favor desu?" The girl instantly changed her expression to a pleading one.

"What's the matter?" Tsuna seemed to get a little nervous because of Haru's closeness. He also didn't want Kyoko to get the wrong idea between him and Haru. Seeing Tsuna's distress, she decided to cut in to help.

"You see, we wanted to by these cakes for the party Reborn-kun is throwing tomorrow but we came a little short on money." Kyoko sighed in sadness. The brunette thought for a moment... he needed his money to pay for all the gifts that he was to buy but then again, he couldn't just leave these two girls without giving them something. That was when he remembered the contest thing that he had just won moments ago.

"Well, I guess you girls can have this then." Tsuna handed Haru the envelope in his hands. She stopped hugging him for a bit and took it in confusion as to what it was.

"Hagi? What's this?" Haru moved to open it.

"I'm sure it'll help but I'm sort of in a rush today, so I have to go." Tsuna was a little sad that he had to leave Kyoko so early but he had no choice since the reason he was here was to buy her a present... ahh scratch that, her and everyone else a present. Once Tsuna made it in front of the sports store, he started to have double minded thoughts and decided against going inside after all.

"Maybe it's best to not start with them after all." He sighed and thought that maybe Lambo and Ipin would be easier to shop for. Lambo liked anything sweet, grapes and candy. He said so when they had first met but any toy would make the cow happy. Ipin was another story for she was a bit more serious and was an assassin to boot. He'd have to think a bit more thoughtful for the girl and had to make a mental note of what she liked.

"Ara, Tsu-kun~" Tsuna turned around and met his mom.

"Okaa-san?" Tsuna was really wondering why he was meet all these people today when he was trying to do something nice for them. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take the kids out of the house for once." She motioned towards the two who were hanging by her feet.

"Gyahaha, Lambo-san is playing with the snow." Lambo made a snowball and threw at Tsuna.

"Lambo, not nice." Ipin scolded.

"So what's Tsu-kun doing here?" Nana looked at her son. Tsuna, not wanting to say the reason just smiled at her.

"I'm just hanging around Okaa-san ahahaha." He laughed nervously but his mother looked pretty convinced.

"Sou ka." She said. "Ahh, Lambo-kun." She then realized that Lambo was hanging off the bottom of Tsuna's jacket and was dangling.

"Gyahahaha, Dame-Tsuna play with Lambo-san."

"Sorry, Lambo but I'm busy." Tsuna pleaded for the cow to get off of him.

"Lambo, don't disturb Tsuna-san." Ipin then hopped onto Lambo's back and clung on him in order to weigh him down. She tried to tug on him but Lambo just tightened his grip and eventually, their weight had made the brunette lose his balance and they all fell. The keychains that were in his pocket had then popped out and landed in front of the two kids.

"This is Lambo-san's!" the cow had picked one up and claimed it.

"Lambo, not yours." Ipin picked up the other one and then realized that it resembled her master. "Shishou." She stared at it in awe.

"Tsu-kun where did you get these? They adorable." Nana smiled at them and gave her son a hand before pulling him up.

"I won them in a contest. You don't have to give them back Ipin, they're yours and Lambo's."

"Arigatou, Tsuna-san." Ipin was truly happy with the little chain and placed it in her pocket. Tsuna just smiled at her. It wasn't really a big deal to him, he wasn't going to use them and they would probably just get in the way at home, so he figured it was better to leave it with them.

"Well, we have to get going, I'm going to take the children to see Santa Claus." Nana reminisced when she had taken her own son when he was younger.

"Oh okay, make sure you two don't go bothering Santa Claus or any of the other kids." Tsuna told the two infants, namely Lambo.

"Gyahahaha, Lambo-san will take all of the presents."

"Lambo naughty! No presents!" Ipin said and then began to start chasing Lambo after he called her an egg head. Nana just laughed at their 'playfulness' and then waved goodbye to her son.

"I'll see you later okaa-san." Tsuna then remembered that his mom had her eye on a specific jewelry box the last time they had gone shopping together and then immediately ran towards that very store. He walked in and looked around to see two rows of cards while all around where glass and ceramic figures and snowglobes. He walked to the back and asked a woman working if there was a wooden jewelry box in this story. She nodded and opened a glass cabinet and pulled it out for him.

He looked at it and opened the lid. There were spaces where his mom could organize all her accessories but also, it doubled as a music box. "May I ask how much this is?" Tsuna was a bit nervous about this part.

"Around 2500 yen (30 dollars)" Tsuna nodded and really wished that he had his coupon which would give him a 30% discount, but he had given it to the girls earlier. He wasn't really regretting it but if he spent most of his money on his mom, then he might not have enough to get something for the others. He thought about it for a moment and continually looked between the music box and the other items on the shelves. He then came upon a clearance area and saw a small glass case with flowers preserved in it.

"How much would that be?" He pointed to the item. He thought the small paperweight would be an excellent gift for Bianchi since she had once complained to Gokudera that she was unable to handle flowers without disintegrating them.

"Hmmm... around 850 yen (10 dollars)" She told him.

"And the glass casing wouldn't be melted or get harmed easily right?"

"Well, if it was handled roughly, then I'm sure it would chip or scratch. And I'm sure it wouldn't melt unless you put it in an extremely hot oven." The woman said with an amused expression. "But in addition to this, the store is having a 25% off sale on your entire purchase."

"So... then... that would be..."

"around 2600 yen (30 dollars)"

"Alright, then I'll take them both." Tsuna smiled and handed her the music box after she took out the flower. He then asked for both of them to be wrapped before paying her. After about 10 minutes, she handed him the gifts and he thanked her one last time before walking out.

"Well, that solves Okaa-san and Bianchi." Tsuna said looking at the two wrapped presents. "But what about everyone else?" Tsuna said, slightly exasperated. He was then suddenly knocked over by a running figure. The brunette panicked a bit after hoping that the gifts were still in one piece. He shook the bag a bit and nothing sounded broken, so he was relieved for now.

"Oh man, I'm sorry for knocking you over. It's just that I was in a hurry to get my dad a gift and I'm running out of time since the stores around here close at six thirty." The other boy said before giving the other a hand to help him up.

"That's no problem... ah, Yamamoto!" Tsuna looked at the boy who was standing over him.

"Ah, Tsuna, so it was you who I knocked over. Aha, coincidence I guess." He pulled the brunette up. "I'd love to chat but I have to get my dad a really good gift and like I said, I'm running out of time since it's already 5."

"Hieeee! Is it already 5?!"

"Yeah, why? Are you doing last minute shopping too?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yeah sorta." Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

"That's awesome, then let's go together." Yamamoto then dragged the boy around, going into store after store. They scoured the shelves and technically harassed the workers in an attempt to find out the prices of items, seeing as they both weren't the greatest at math. Along the way, Tsuna had never told him that he was still searching for their Christmas presents and ended up spending most of his time trying to help Yamamoto find his gift.

"So what exactly does your dad want?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Yamamoto laughed a bit nervously. "But it should be something that he'd use a lot and wouldn't be in the way."

"Yeah, that's true." Tsuna made a mental note of that.

"Maybe we should try that store next." Yamamoto pointed to a cooking supplies store. "I could find my dad a new set of knives or something."

"That would be really helpful for him." Tsuna agreed.

"Yeah and he was complaining the other day about how his old supplies were getting a bit rusted and worn out. The blades were even dulling so much that they couldn't be sharpened properly."

"Then that settles it I guess." The brunette and the baseball ace then made their way across the way. However, they were halted by a loud screaming and warnings to move out of the way. "Who's that?" Tsuna turned and looked at a huge cloud of what looked like dust and snow that was charging towards them.

"We had better get out of the way." Yamamoto pulled Tsuna back right before the one who was charging had collided with them. Tsuna was glad that he was with the baseball ace for if he had been by himself, he would have most definitely been trampled.

"EXTREME!" The boy exclaimed as he charged past them. But with a twist of fate, the boy had slipped on a patch of ice and slid along the ground until he hit a snow bank. The two boys exchanged glances before rushing towards the fallen other. After the loud exclamation that they heard, they instantly knew who it was.

"Onii-san, are you alright?" Tsuna dug through the snow and Yamamoto helped him.

"Sempai, you in there?" the raven haired boy joked.

"I'm stuck to the EXTREME!" they heard the loud voice through the snow.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." Tsuna said before realizing something. "Yamamoto, can you dig out Onii-san? I'll be right back." And before he could get a response back, the brunette rushed away and ran into a department store down the block.

"Tsuna's gotten pretty fast." Yamamoto said to himself before continuing to rescue the boxer. When he finally dug him out, the boxer had thanked him extremely. Then Tsuna came running back with a plastic bag at hand.

"Onii-chan, are you alright?" Tsuna asked again as he now saw the older boy face to face.

"I'm c-c-c-cold t-t-to t-the E-EXX-T-TREEEMME!" Ryohei said with a determined look on his face as he punch the open air with his right fist, as if admitting defeat to the weather. "I-I-I w-w-as t-trying to d-de-defeat the c-c-cold t-to the EEXTREEEME!" Yamamoto then realized that his sempai was only wearing a long sleeved shirt with sweat pants.

"Well, here Onii-chan." Tsuna reached into the bag and took out a sweater, mittens, a toque and a scarf. Then he gave the entire bag to him, saying that there was a first aid kit inside. Tsuna also suggested that he bring them along with him at all times, in case of an emergency. He knew that Ryohei was his Sun Guardian, which granted the boy with powers of healing but the brunette thought that it wasn't right to just rely on the flames all the time. So the next best thing he could give was a first aid kit.

"Thanks to the EXTREME, Sawada. I will bring it everywhere with me! But first, I have to learn how to use a band aid." He then took off once again, leaving a sweatdropping Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Haha, sempai is really funny."

"I guess you could say that." Tsuna said though he thought that Yamamoto was a pretty funny guy too. The two boys then proceeded towards the kitchen appliance store and ended up buying Yamamoto's dad a knife set.

"Thanks Tsuna, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have thought of getting my dad something like this."

"No, I'm sure you would have found something just as good without my help."

"But still, it was fun hanging out with you." Yamamoto thanked the other regardless. "Though it took longer than I thought it would."

"I guess it did, it's almost six. Huh what's this?" Tsuna looked on the ground and picked up a small token. Just then, Yamamoto's face lit up a bit and asked if he could have it. The brunette was a little confused with the raven haired boy's sudden interest but gave it to him. He was just going to throw it away again but if the other wanted it as badly as he looked, then he should just give it to him.

"Here you go, Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Tsuna. I'll see you tomorrow at the party!" He waved goodbye, leaving a sighing Tsuna.

"Hah, the shopping district closes in a half hour and I only got presents for Okaa-san and Bianchi." Tsuna glanced at his bag with the two finely wrapped gifts. He decided to continue walking around until something hit him. As he walked, he noticed that the crowds had dissipated and there was rarely anyone around now. He guessed that he should really hurry or else he'd have to face punishment from Reborn later. Then he found a girl standing in front of a toy store window and was staring at the display.

"Mukuro-sama." The girl whispered as she continued to stare.

"Hmm... Mukuro?" The girl seemed to have heard him and turned towards the brunette.

"Bossu." The girl said in the same quiet, timid voice.

"Ah, Chrome." Tsuna walked over. "What are you doing here?" She didn't respond this time and just turned back towards the window. Tsuna took that as a signal to take a look as well and saw an indigo teddy bear with spiked up fur on its head and two different colored buttons for eyes.

"Oh, so that bear reminds you of Mukuro?" She nodded. "Then I'll be right back, you just wait here." Tsuna gave her a quick smile before disappearing into the store. Chrome wasn't sure what the boy was doing but just continued to look at the window but after a few moments, a man had come through the display and picked up the bear that she was looking at. She felt a bit sad that she couldn't look at it anymore but if it was for someone that would make them happy, then she should feel happy too.

Soon after, Tsuna came out of the store with a gift bag filled with tissue paper. "I told the lady working that she didn't have to wrap it up but she said that it was for the occasion. I hope you don't mind." The brunette then handed her the bag. She was a little shocked at the gift but opened it.

"B-Bossu." She took out the bear and hugged it in her arms. "A-Arigatou." She smiled sweetly before rushing up to hug him.

"Ah, y-you're welcome." Tsuna blushed and felt a little flustered by the action. "And I just wanted to make sure if you were coming tomorrow or not. Reborn said that he invited everyone but I'm not sure if you got the message."

"Hai, I will come tomorrow." She said.

"So are you here by yourself?" Tsuna asked her.

She shook her head. "I got separated from Ken and Chigusa."

"Well, how about I walk around with you until you find them." She nodded again. The pair walked around for the rest of the time that the mall was open. Although, the brunette was still really indecisive with his gift picking. He had no idea what anyone wanted or if anything that he'd give them would be truly helpful, like Yamamoto's gift for his dad. Tsuna and Chrome then walked into a woman who was selling items on the side.

They decided to look around the table to be polite and it was when Chrome had spotted a small coffee mug that said 'World's Best...' on it. Tsuna figured that it must've meant the best coffee but now that he looked at it, it was the perfect size for a certain infant hitman.

"Eto, may I ask how much this is?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"That little thing? I'd say about 450 yen (little over 5 dollars)." The woman said, nonchalantly.

"Honto ni? Then I'll take it." Tsuna said and handed her the money. "Thanks for spotting it Chrome. It would be perfect for Reborn." He thanked her.

"I-It... was no problem." She said, a bit shy that she was receiving thanks from her boss.

"Hey there she is. Oi baka onna!" they heard someone call out.

"Ken, Chigusa." Chrome put on a smile as the two ran towards them.

"We've been looking for you." Ken said in his normal stoic like voice.

"Geez, you disappear then we find you with this kid of all people. So troublesome, and what's that?" Ken looked at the toy in her arms. "It looks like someone." Tsuna and Chrome exchanged glances before laughing softly to themselves.

"We should leave, it's closing time." Chigusa said to them.

"Yeah... but just so you know," Ken looked at Tsuna. "Don't expect us to be there at your so called party. If you see us, then it's only to drop off this baka."

"H-Hai, wakatta." Tsuna put his arms up defensively.

"Thank you again, Bossu." Chrome bowed slightly in his direction before leaving with the two boys. As they left, the stores all closed their doors and some had already shut off their lights. Many people had cleaned up their stations outside and most of the people were already gone.

"I guess time is up." Tsuna cried to himself and decided to stop by the park for a break before going home. He walked up to a vending machine and got a hot coffee before sitting down on a bench. "Hah~, I only ended up getting three gifts. I'm a terrible gift giver." Tsuna grumbled as he sipped his coffee. _'At least it's quiet here.' _He thought as he breathed in the cold, frosty air.

Suddenly, he had felt a spark of danger; it felt as if someone were watching him and was intent on killing him where he sat. Just then, he dropped his coffee, left his gifts on the bench and tucked forward to dodge a metal tonfa which seemed to want to split his head apart. He rolled to get out of range and turned to see who it was.

"H-Hibari-san~?" the boy said in an exasperated voice. He wasn't even shopping anymore and there were still people who were getting in his way. "I thought we were on break for the holidays." He said as he jumped to the left to dodge once again.

"There's no such thing as a break when people want to kill. Danger comes at unexpected times." Hibari said simply and continued to come at the boy.

"Hieee." Tsuna ducked again and this time, instinctively blocked the other coming straight at his face. Hibari was a bit surprised at the reflex but continued on. Tsuna continued on backwards, dodging and deflecting with his knees and arms in order to escape from getting hit.

Tsuna continued to move backwards until he was headed towards the bench where his gifts rested. If he moved any further or went behind the bench for protection, then the times would get destroyed in less than a second by the prefect who seemed to only have his focus on the brunette. He couldn't let something like that happen as he had spent so much time to try and get those three gifts while he failed to get any others. Then he felt something burn within him as he stared at the skylark.

The prefect looked into the eyes that were supposed to be a honey brown but instead was looking into light orange ones and Tsuna suddenly went on the attack. He aimed his punch into Hibari's chest to which he blocked with his tonfas. However, when the fist made contact, dying will flames had escape due to the friction and it had surprised the boy as this had never happened before. To him, the herbivore looked the same as always, despite the color change in his eyes; although, he did look more calm and was more thoughtful with his movements.

The brunette retracted his fist and moved to spin and kicked at Hibari's head on the left side. Said boy twisted his own body and blocked with his right arm. Tsuna then jumped from the ground while his right leg was still in the air. He placed a hand on Hibari's shoulder and jumped over so that he'd be in the prefect's blind spot, and had successfully cornered him somehow as he grabbed the tonfa that was in front of the raven hair's face and placed it at his neck, putting a little pressure on it.

Hibari smirked at this as the herbivore had grown significantly since his last surprise attack. However, "you still have much to learn, Herbivore." Hibari pushed backwards and rammed into the smaller boy's body and then trapped him between himself and a tree. By now, the orange was gone from his eyes and he was back to his normally, panicked little animal look.

"Before you decide to threat an opponent, you must factor in your size and the weight you can handle to keep them cornered." The prefect advised then turned and walked away.

"Hibari, Hibari." Hibird then came swooping in from a tree and landed on the boy's shoulder. It shivered as it shook off the snow that had gathered on it.

"Ah, Hibari-san matte." Tsuna ran up to him and looked at Hibird.

"What is it, herbivore?" Hibari looked menacingly.

"Herbivore, Herbivore." Hibird emphasized.

"Hai..." Tsuna handed a small hat and scarf to the prefect as he smiled softly. "I think Hibird would have a better use for this than me. The lady at a toy store gave this to me and I was supposed to give this to Chrome for her bear but it was too small."

"I see." Hibari said as he looked at the tiny knit accessories in his hand. That was all he said before he continued to walk away. The brunette then trudged back to the bench and sighed in weariness.

"I had better head home before Okaa-san gets worried." The boy then realized that he had spent most of the day running around and trying to shop and help his friends that he hadn't eaten anything all day. He was just hoping that dinner would be ready by the time he got home. He also hoped that tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as he'd imagined it go in his head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ohayo gonzaimasu, Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted as he, Yamamoto, Ryohei and the girls came through the door. Soon after, Chrome had walked through the door while Hibari came from upstairs. Tsuna questioned how the prefect had entered the house without him knowing then he just "Hmph!"ed and pointed to the window. Tsuna sweatdropped and figured that he came from his window as it was the only one that was opened. Either way, he was thankful that the prefect had decided to come by anyways.

Everyone came in with a big bag that was filled with presents for everyone else and they all happily left it under the Christmas tree before Nana called them to eat. Tsuna's guilt from yesterday's 'shopping spree' was eating at him more and more and he even didn't get enough sleep because of it. This was his first Christmas spending it with everyone and he had blown it.

"Ano..." Tsuna decided to tell them the truth now before Nana had called them to eat first before the gifts.

"What's wrong Tsuna-kun?"

"Tsuna-san?" Haru and Kyoko looked towards the brunette who was obviously distressed about something.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Juudaime?!" Gokudera was worried and started to check him all over for any injuries.

"No that's not it Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said out loud. "I just wanted to apologize." Tsuna said in a quick voice. They all looked at the boy in confusion, since they couldn't think of anything for the brunette to apologize for.

"What for Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Eto... I couldn't buy any of you a gift for today." Tsuna said with embarrassment and guilt. Everyone exchanged glances before laughing together. The brunette just looked at them like they were crazy. What were they laughing about? Even Hibari looked amused at his words, well everyone except Bianchi, whom he didn't see yesterday.

"Juudaime, you already gave me a gift." Gokudera said to his boss.

"Yeah same here." Yamamoto agreed along with everyone else.

"Tsuna-san, best present." Ipin emphasized the statement.

"W-What's everyone talking about?" Tsuna was genuinely confused.

"Dame-Tsuna, you didn't even realize what you were doing yesterday?" Reborn kicked the brunette's head before resting on his shoulder.

"Reborn, were you spying on me again?" Tsuna gaped at the infant.

"Only for an hour. I decided that my gift to you would be to let you have one day off."

'_Great gift...' he thought sarcastically. _

"What was that, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Na-Nandemonai." Tsuna averted his gaze. They all then took out the gift that they had received from the brunette yesterday.

"Juudaime gave me a pendant to help ward off evil spirits of Christmas." Gokudera said proudly.

"That was just to help you, so you could relax a bit." Tsuna reasoned.

"And then Tsuna-san gave us a coupon desu." Haru smiled and showed the two cakes they had bought for everyone to share.

"But it was only a coupon. I wouldn't really call that a gift." The brunette said.

"But it helped us to pay for our cakes, and it also because we bought the cakes, we got a gift basket from the bakery." Kyoko added.

"If you two had enough money, then you really wouldn't have needed to ask me for some. I guess it was just a coincidence that I happened to be walking by and won that contest." Tsuna wouldn't give the explanations a rest.

"Stop trying to explain yourself, Herbivore and listen." Hibari was getting annoyed with him. That instantly shut him up.

"Lambo-san got a ultra-super rare action figure da mone~! Gyahahaha." He flashed the keychain.

"Ipin no shishou." She said, and now that Tsuna looked at it, her keychain did resemble her master Fon, whom ironically looked almost exactly like Hibari. "Tsuna-san arigatou." She thanked him again.

"Aha, my turn. You helped me find a present for my dad, then you gave me an awesome coin that I had been looking for for a long time. I have a coin collection that my dad and I share, you see and he's wanted to see this one really badly too but they're hard to come by."

"We get it, Yakyuu-baka! We don't need a full explanation." Gokudera exclaimed. Hibari twitched as everyone started to get a little rowdy.

"I-It's alright, Hibari-san. Just a little longer." Tsuna shakily pleaded the boy. The skylark had remained in place in his corner but he still didn't look happy about it in the slightest. Once the end was near, he'd split.

"Sawada gave me first aid to the EXTREME! And helped me defeat the cold!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Onii-chan, did you run outside again?" Kyoko was worried. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, thanks to Sawada and Yamamoto to the EXTREME!"

"Maa, we had nothing to do with it sempai." Laughed Yamamoto. "The one that saved you was that snow bank you slipped into."

"Snow bank?" Kyoko looked at her brother again.

"It's fine Kyoko. I got first aid to the EXTREME!"

"So I guess it was Tsuna-kun that gave you the mittens, scarf and hat." She looked at the brunette apologetically. But he just shook his head in response, saying that no thanks was needed.

"Bossu..." was all Chrome said before pulling out her Mukuro Bear.

"Whaa~ kawaii." The girls said as they looked at it.

"That's an awesome gift for Chrome." Yamamoto smiled.

"It's the Pineapple Head." Gokudera recognized. Suddenly, Chrome was enveloped in mist as Mukuro made his appearance.

"Mu-Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed as Hibari readied his tonfas to fight. "N-No violence, please!" Tsuna sighed.

"Wow, that's a nice magic trick." Nana applauded.

"Okaa-san." Tsuna sweatdropped at his mother's obliviousness of not even noticing that Chrome had disappeared and was replaced with a boy. On the other hand, he was glad that she hadn't noticed.

"Always with your bloodlust, skylark? But I am not here to fight you, I just wanted to tell Tsunayoshi thank you for making my little Chrome happy." He said before disappearing again.

"Now that just leaves Mama, Bianchi, Hibari and me." Reborn looked at his dame student expectantly.

"Well, I did buy you three something." Tsuna said and took out the three presents and handed it to them. Nana opend hers first and was thrilled that Tsuna had gotten her the jewelry box that she had her eye on. She then proceeded to hug her son. Bianchi was touched as well as the boy had gotten her a flower that she could now hold in her hands. Reborn was impressed with the gifts that the boy had thought up and then opened his and found a coffee mug that was just his size.

"Oh, that's perfect for Reborn-kun." Nana smiled. It had even said 'World's Best' on it.

"I didn't know you cared that I was the world's greatest hitman, but I guess 'best' works just as good." The infant smirked. Tsuna paled when he heard that. That part had completely slipped his mind and thought that the mug had only meant the world's best coffee.

"So... now all that's left is," They all looked towards the prefect.

"Hmph..." Hibari didn't bother answering but Hibird said otherwise.

"Omnivore, Omnivore!" It chanted as it showed off its toque and scarf.

"Did Tsuna get promoted?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Sasuga Juudaime!" Gokudera gave him a thumbs up but Tsuna wasn't sure if he was happy about that.

"And Hibird is wearing a scarf and hat." Haru cooed.

"So Juudaime did give us all a present." Gokudera reassured him. Tsuna didn't say anything anymore as he looked at everyone who was contented with what he'd given them the day before. _'I guess I didn't ruin my first Christmas with them after all. And Reborn looks happy, so I guess that means no punishment.'_ Tsuna was really happy at that thought.

"Yes he did, and they were good gifts but you had missed poor Leon. How could you be so heartless?" Reborn said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Hiieee Reborn don't shoot!" Tsuna ran as Leon shifted into a handgun.

"Juudaime, where are you going?!" Gokudera watched as Tsuna ran out the door with Reborn following on a now hand glider form of Leon.

"Anywhere Reborn isn't!" He shrieked.

"Haha, are we playing tag?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Tsu-kun, how about we all eat now." Nana said, not minding the 'game' they were playing.

"OKAA-SAAANN!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You are too loud Herbivore." Hibari said from his spot as he flashed his tonfas.

"Hiieee, I've been demoted."

"Boys desu... always running around, playing." Haru laughed at their antics until they knocked over Lambo.

"M-Must s-s-stay c-calm. Gyaa!" Lambo then cried and released all his grenades from his hair and exploded all the boys outside.

"Hagi, you hurt Lambo-kun."

"Aho-shi stop that before you hurt Juudaime!"

"Yeah, great idea Gokudera, light up your fireworks!" Yamamoto said.

"FIREWORKS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei looked like he was having an extreme overload.

"They aren't fireworks!" Gokudera exclaimed in anger.

"Kamikorosu..."

"Hiiieeeeeee"

It was a typical Christmas at the Sawada household, well typical from that year onward. Tsuna had enjoyed the party though it was shorter than he had expected as they all had rushed out of the house after him. But they did eventually eat later on and then exchanged gifts with each other. As for the punishment Reborn had, he deemed that everyone's gifts had been pretty thoughtful, considering who each person was.

However, in the end, Tsuna still didn't escape his punishment for giving the gifts a day earlier than he was supposed to on top of forgetting Leon. "Iyaa, Reborn that's not fair! You didn't make a rule like that." Tsuna whined.

"I said that we would exchange gifts at the party, now make like a good boss and face the consequences like a man." Reborn said sadistically.

**End  
****Yossh I finished it ^^  
****I hope you guys liked it  
****Though I did rush it a bit**

**Not sure if I could get the other two stories up before Christmas  
****But I shall try  
****Plus I may do a little extra omake chapter for this later  
****Or do a sequel for the New Year  
****Haha hope you enjoyed it  
****Owari desu~**

Updated: 19/12/2012


End file.
